pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Trotter
Tyler Trotter (タイラー, Taira) is a Pokémon Trainer hailing from Sage City, the older brother of Ferdinand Trotter, and the son of Gordon Trotter. He is currently on his second journey through Hora after returning from the Sinnoh region - rechallenging its gyms in preperation for the next Caspia Conference. Appearance Tyler is a fair skinned teenage boy of average height with short, spiky black hair, dark eyes, and thick black eyebrows. . He is of an athletic build, having gained such a composition from training alongside his Pokémon for years. His usual attire consists of a black and green track jacket with an orange t-shirt worn underneath, black pants, and white shoes. He can be seen carrying his supplies in a blue satchel over his shoulders. Personality Tyler is an introvert as he prefers spending time either alone or with his Pokémon, normally isolating himself from other people out of preference. Despite his loner lifestyle, Tyler is shown to care a lot about his family and is especially caring towards his younger brother - Ferdinand. A seasoned Pokémon Trainer with a considerable amount of skill under his belt, Tyler doesn't mind lending his knowledge to others if they request it from him. Soft spoken and reserved, Tyler is able to remain calm and unstressed through even the most strenuous of battles. He views every battle, even his losses, as learning experiences and strives to constantly improve. Background Tyler was born in Sage City to Gordon Trotter and his wife four years before his younger brother Ferdinand. Even as a toddler he showed interest in Pokémon as he would often play with those belonging to his parents. When he came of school age, he befriended a Pikachu who had been abandoned by its trainer near Sage City and took care of it. Upon reaching the age of ten; Tyler, along with his Pikachu companion, left Sage City to embark on a journey through the Hora region - collecting gym badges and eventually making it to Caspia City where he competed in the Caspia Conference. After suffering a devastating defeat midway through the competition, Tyler set sail from Hora to the Sinnoh region where he then partook in its Pokémon league competition. Losing yet again, Tyler returned to Hora with the goal of entering the Caspia Conference again - deciding to rechallenge all of Hora's gyms in order to increase his strength. Synopsis In the games Tyler makes his only appearance in the games as the male protagonist in Steven-Kun's edition of Pokémon Leaf Green. He begins as a trainer from Pallet Town who receives a charmander from Professor Oak. He embarks on adventure throughout the Kanto region; battling gym leaders, clashing with Team Rocket, and capturing additional Pokémon. His adventure ends after he defeats the Elite Four and Lance, becoming the next champion of the Kanto region. On the Wiki During the course of Ferdinand's journey, Tyler makes numerous appearances, most of which are flashbacks earlier on. He is slated to make in-person appearances later in the series in which he will serve as a rival to his younger brother. Hora Arc *Wherever the Wind Takes Me (Flashback) Pokemon On Hand Trivia *Despite having traversed Sinnoh in its entirety, there are no Pokémon native to the region currently on Tyler's team. While it is currently unknown if he has even caught any Sinnoh Pokémon, it can be inferred that they are in storage if he does have any. *All of Tyler's known Pokémon are of the first generation. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Trainers